Ke Posyandu Yuuk
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Summary : Guna merealisasikan progam pemerintah para ibu-ibu muda ini mengajak para buah hati ke Posyandu terdekat, Berbagai cara penolakan sering ibu-ibu muda ini hadapi. Chibi!Kagami, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi, and Mother!Kuroko, Kise, Himuro, Takao, Furihata. No pair, just mom and son relationship. Warning Inside!


**Ke Posyandu yuk**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi, dan credits lain untuk hak cipta karakter/tokoh/barang yang saia pake di fanfiksi ini.**

**Pair : no pair, just mom and son relationship.**

**Cast : Chibi!Kagami, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi, and Mother!Kuroko, Kise, Himuro, Takao, Furihata.**

**Genre : Humor maybe**

**Warning : OOC tingkat atas, garing, aneh dan warning-warning yang lain.**

**A/N : Ok, disini saia akan make nama kecil mereka, gomen bikin bingung karena saia g' ngejelasin gender si ibu/mama/okaa-san tapi saia tetep make nama kecil di anime kurobas. Terus bayangin ayah mereka itu ya mereka versi gedhenya(?).**

**Summary : ****Guna merealisasikan progam pemerintah para 'ibu-ibu' muda ini mengajak para buah hati ke Posyandu terdekat. Ya, sebagai ibu yang baik mereka pasti sangat memperdulikan kesehatan buah hati mereka bukan? **

**Namun, tak selamanya niat baik sang ibu ditanggapi manis si kecil. Berbagai cara penolakan sering ibu-ibu muda ini hadapi. Contohnya mereka, ibu-ibu warna-warni dengan si kecil warna-warni pula.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

**-Taiga dan Kolong Kasur-**

"Taiga-_kun_." Terdengar suara lembut dari ambang pintu sebuah kamar.

"Taiga tidak ada dikamal." Sahut suara cempreng entah darimana asalnya.

Tetsuya mendesah pelan."Taiga-_kun_, aku rasa papa tak akan suka jika kau bermain petak umpet dibawah kolong kasur lagi." Si ibu muda melangkah masuk menuju kamar

"Taiga tidak dikolong kasul mama!" sanggah si kecil. Si ibu tak peduli dia malah berjongkok dan mengintip mahkluk kecil berkepala merah dibawah kolong kasur.

"Ayo keluar, teman-temanmu pasti sudah menunggumu." Tetsuya menjulurkan tangannya hendak menarik si buah hati keluar dari tempatnya bernaung. Taiga menggeleng cepat.

"Taiga-_kun_." Masih menggeleng."Jangan bersembunyi terus, Posyandunya mau tutup."

"Enggak mau mama! Ada sustel yang bawa suntikan kebo!" teriak bocah itu.

"Eh? Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?"

"Daiki yang bilang gitu mama, katanya juga sustelnya enggak secantik sepupu Daiki." Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya membiarkan anak yang sedang tumbuh berteman dengan anak yang kelewat dewasa itu ide yang buruk.

Tetsuya berdiri mengambil ponsel di saku celananya.

"Ah halo sayang, sepertinya mobil-mobilan untuk Taiga-_kun_ kau kembalikan ke tokonya saja, Taiga-_kun_ sedang tidak dirum_"

Tiba-tiba seorang bocah beralis cabang keluar dari kolong kasur."Papa Taiga sudah pulang!" seru bocah itu semangat. Tetsuya menyeringai tipis.

"Ah sepertinya aku mendengar suara Taiga-_kun_, jangan lupa mobil-mobilan untuk Taiga-_kun_ ya sayang." Tetsuya mengakhiri perbincangan pura-puranya dan itu berhasil! Ibu pintar.

**-Daiki dan Sayur-**

"Daikicchi, sampai kapan kau bermain dengan tuan wortel dan tuan brokoli, ayo cepat makan." Ryouta membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapannya, sesekali memperhatikan buah hatinya. Daiki duduk dikursi tinggi lengkap dengan garpu dan sendok dikedua tangannya. Mulut kecilnya bergumam menirukan suara ambulance, mobil polisi dan yang lainnya.

"Wiuw wiuw wiuw, pelampokan dilumah tuan lobstel, tuan woltel datang!" salahkan ayahnya yang sering memainkan makanan dengan laga _action_ untuk menarik perhatian Daiki.

"Daikicchi!" Ryouta berkata tegas, mata coklatnya menatap mata biru Daiki lekat."Cepat habiskan makananmu, kita harus segera ke Posyandu."

"Mama, Daiki sedang belpatloli dengan tuan woltel jangan ganggu." Gerutu si kecil.

"Daikicchi." Ryouta menghela nafas, sifat keras kepala suaminya menurun sukses pada si kecil.

Ryouta memijit keningnya, pening. Anak semata wayangnya ini memang sangat susah untuk diajak ke Posyandu. **Ting**, sebuah ide manis nangkring dikepala Ryouta. Buru-buru dia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi ada apa sayang? Hah? Tidak mungkin!" Daiki menoleh ke arah Ryouta yang memasang tampang panik."Kenapa bisa ada Godzilla disini! Aku harap ada super hero yang menolong kita!" Ryouta berakting cukup bagus. Beruntung dia pekerjaannya menjadi seorang model menuntutnya harus pintar mengatur mimik wajah. Sekarang dengan lahap Daiki menghabiskan makanannya dan segera anjlok dari kursinya.

Tangan kecilnya menarik-narik baju Ryouta."Mama Daiki mau jadi supel helo!" Ryouta menutup ponselnya, menyamakan tingginya dengan si buah hati.

"Kau tak bisa jadi _super hero_ Daiki, kau 'kan tidak mau diimunisasi." Si ibu memasang wajah sedih.

"Daiki mau diimunisasi, Daiki mau jadi supel helo, bial Daiki bisa menyelamatkan kakak boing-boing." Si pirang facepalm, lagi-lagi buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

**-Atsushi dan Maiubo-**

Kraus kraus munch munch

"Atsushi, sudah selesai dengan Maiubo-_chan_?" bocah berambut ungu itu menggeleng malas saat mendapati seseorang berdiri didepannya.

"Maiubo-chin tidak mau ditinggal." Dengan muka malas Atsushi mengunyah stick jagung kesukaannya.

Si ibu berfikir sejenak."Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak maiubo ikut juga." Tatsuya menyodorkan sebuah tas kecil didepan putranya. Si rambut ungu mengangguk malas.

"Maiubo-chin masuk, momogi-chin jangan nakal, talo-chin jaga maiubo-chin ya, chiki-chin bobok disini ya_" beberapa menit berlalu dengan Atsushi yang masih sibuk memasukkan semua snacknya.

Tatsuya melirik jam tangannya."Atsushi, bagaimana kalau habis dari Posyandu kita ajak papa beli maiubo lagi yang banyak, bagaimana?" mata Atsushi berbinar.

"Tapi Maiubo-chin dan teman-teman juga halus ikut mama, sampe dimana aku tadi?" Atsushi kembali sibuk dengan snack-snacknya lagi.

Tatsuya sepertinya kau harus belajar dengan ibu-ibu yang lain.

**-Midorima dan Lucky Item-**

"Mama, ayo beli _lucky item_ untuk cancel hali ini." Bocah hijau itu menghampiri ibu yang sedang sibuk dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"_Matte_ Shin-chan, ah jadi kalian sudah sampai di Posyandu? Ah kami akan segera menyusul." Mendengar kata Posyandu, bulu kuduk Shintaro meremang. Shintarou mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamarnya.

Bayangannya sekarang adalah seorang dokter berkepala merah dengan sebuah gunting kramat yang siap menggunting anak nakal. Gigi taring yang sangat tajam. Tanduk iblis dikepalanya. Seperti itulah yang Daiki bilang padanya. Tunggu dulu kenapa bayangannya malah tertuju pada teman sekelasnya yang bernama Seijuuro?

Ah bodo amat, Shintarou tidak mau ke Posyandu. Dia 'kan sehat.

"Nah, ayo Shin-chan kita berangkat_" Sang ibu menoleh, dan tak mendapati siapapun."Loh Shin-chan?"

"Kata Oha Asa cancel tidak boleh ke Posyandu mama." Terdengar teriakan dari dalam kamar putra. Eh alasan macam apa itu. Sang ibu berambut hitam itu melenggang masuk ke kamar putranya.

"Bukannya cancer perlu maneki neko untuk lucky item hari ini?"_jeda."Dengar-dengar cancer ada diposisi nomor dua dari bawah ya?" Kazunari mengusap-usap dagunya, melirik putranya yang sepertinya sedang bimbang.

"Ntal yang disuntik mama ya." Shintarou menyibak selimutnya.

**-Seijuuro dan Boneka Barbie –**

"Sei-kun, ayo berangkat." Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Didalamnya terdapat seorang bocah duduk anteng membelakangi pintu.

**Ckris**

**Ckris**

"Kemana, Okaa-san?" si anak berambut merah melirik seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kita akan ke Posyandu." Kouki tersenyum lembut.

"Hmph, sebentar lagi, aku sedang sibuk."

**Ckris **

**Ckris**

Tangan kecil itu sangat lihai menggerakkan guntingnya."Sibuk ngapain Sei-kun?" si ibu menghampiri si kecil.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Seijuuro berkata."Sedang motong rambut."

"Eh?" orang dibelakangnya hanya mampu menelengkan kepalanya.

"Barbie mau ke pesta, jadi aku memberinya gaya rambut baru." Seijuuro berbalik, menunjukkan sebuah boneka. Lumayanlah untuk imajinasi anak lima tahun memangkas rambut dengan gaya baru. Tapiiii….

Suaminya seorang direktur muda yang sukses, tapi kenapa putra satu-satunya jadi tukang potong rambut.

Sepertinya Seijuuro akan absen ke Posyandu hari ini. Pesta untuk barbie lebih penting untuknya.

**THE END**

Gimana Readers-tachi?

Gomen pnynya Akashi terkesan maksa banget gtu, krn jujur pas bagiannya Akashi idenya g' keluar huuuwaaaa gomen Akashi kau nista *meraung-raung*. Bingung jga saia ini pke embel2 'Ibu/Mama/Oka-san' tapi namanya g' ganti, saia males gantinya *plak*

Oke tanpa banyak cakap

Ayo silahkan review dan beri pendapat kalian ya :D

Aligachuuuu~


End file.
